


I Guess I'll Have To Stay

by OhLordyItJordy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ????I wrote this like a year ago, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, it's shit but I spent forever on it, so it's getting the fuck published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLordyItJordy/pseuds/OhLordyItJordy
Summary: Fbhfeuwhunjvfiew it's gay. That's it. That's all you get. Just dudes being bros. Bros being dudes. Two dudes being gay.





	I Guess I'll Have To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short. Really short. I can't be blamed, younger me thought it was enough for some goddamn reason.

"In reality, I'm afraid of this. I'm afraid that, somehow, if we fight and break up, I'll completely lose you. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you without it hurting. To have you removed from my life like that after how far we've gotten, it would kill me." Hinata finished, and his head hit his boyfriend's chest.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, leaning against each other for support. Kageyama finally spoke up.

"Well then," he pulled away enough so their eyes could lock, "I guess I'll have to stay with you, then. Even if you are a dumbass,"

The response was the best one Hinata could've received. A smile broke across his face before he buried it in Kageyama's shirt once again. Kageyama's removed his hands from Hinata's, and instead wrapped them around the latter's shoulders. They were shaking. The setter pulled away in concern, only to find Hinata laughing. It sounded broken, seconds away from changing to sobs.

"Asshole," Hinata wiped tears away from his eyes before they could fall. He looked up, locking eyes with Kageyama.

The latter swiped away another tear, "Dumbass,"

That caused more laughter to fill the space between them, these sounding more genuine.

"Is that the only insult you have?"

"Shut up,"

They both laughed this time, holding the other closer than before. They slowed to silence, the duo returning to their original position. Their hands linked once again.

Hinata spoke, "I love you,"

Kageyama froze, he was planning to say it first.

_I'm not letting him one-up me._

He pulled away once more, only to grab Hinata's waist and press their lips together.

"I love you too."

If you ask the rest of the team, this did not take place after the two had stayed after practice. Nishinoya and Tanaka do not have the whole thing recorded to this day, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly ashamed to say that Livin' la Vida Loca was playing while I wrote this.
> 
> Slightly.


End file.
